


Usando kiguramis

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Español | Spanish, Funny, M/M, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: No era nuevo que se tomasen un fin de semana para ir a Gotham y quedarse en la mansión Wayne con su demás familia. Claro está, como Thomas asistía a la guardería y Dick y Jason deseaban que su hijo progresara como normalmente lo hacían otros niños de dos años, solo podían quedarse una noche y regresar a Haven, para descontento de... casi todos.





	Usando kiguramis

No era nuevo que se tomasen un fin de semana para ir a Gotham y quedarse en la mansión Wayne con su demás familia. Claro está, como Thomas asistía a la guardería y Dick y Jason deseaban que su hijo progresara como normalmente lo hacían otros niños de dos años, solo podían quedarse una noche y regresar a Haven, para descontento de... casi todos.

Stephanie junto a Cassandra, habían sugerido una noche de películas con pijamas y mucha comida. Todos accedieron y como tal, debían de ver animadas. Está sería la decimoctava vez que verían "Bambi", "Hércules" y la "Bella y la Bestia".

Claramente, no todo sería como así. Pues al poco tiempo Barbara arribo y como tía consentidora, le otorgo a todos una nueva colección que bien consiguió en una tienda online.

Todos los ojos se centraron en las pijama (No Jason, son kiguramis) enormes de enterizo. Había de diferentes estilos, pero ya estaban predeterminadas.

La de Thomas era la más pequeña y tierna de todos, era una de Simba del Rey León -Desde que se la pusieron no dejaba de imitar el rugir de uno-. Damian se negó, pero al final con tanta insistencia, se dejó vestir de Stich (¡No me tomes fotos, Drake!). Tim combinaba con Cassandra y Stephanie, ya que eran unas graciosas de Hora de Aventura (¿Yo debo ser la princesa dulce?, cuestionó Timothy para mal gusto, escuchando las risas de Damian).

Bruce obtuvo una de uno de los personajes favoritos de Thomas, Elmo (Todos soltaron la carcajada); y para el colmo, Alfred lucía una del come-galletas... mientras sostenía una bandeja de galletas en su mano.

Barbara vistió una de oso purpura. Y finalmente, ellos... unicornios rosa (¿Ambos rosa?)

Como fuese, se acomodaron en la gran sala y la primera película en rodar, fue la bella y la bestia. Jason acaparo todo un asiento, a lo largo. Y Dick no tardo en casi subírsele encima y quedarse allí.

Thomas, fue raptado por sus tías que lo tenían bien consentido entre dulces, mantas y una buena vista a la película. Jason juró haber escuchado a Steph decirle a su hijo que la bella y la bestia eran como sus padres.

 

 

 

 

Hércules fue la que hizo que la mayoría de los hombres de la familia se concentraran, sin duda alguna, les agradaba algo con más acción que romance. Incluso podría verse como algunos cantaban las canciones, pues tanto tiempo viéndola, pegaba gusto.

Bambi cerró la función, pero solo porque la mayoría estaban dormidos (Timothy con la cabeza en el regazo de Steph, ella al lado de Cass quien también dormitaba. Damian había desaparecido como si nada, seguro directo a su cama. Thomas dormía abrazando a Bruce, quien lo sostenía contra su pecho en gesto protector e igual, dormía en su asiento. Alfred también desapareció de su vista, dejándolos solos junto a los créditos.

Dick fue quien se encargó de despertar a Jason y hacerle ver la escena de su hijo con su abuelo, lo cual prefirieron no molestarlos, su bebé estaba feliz agarrado del mayor.

Ambos se vieron y se besaron, y aquello solo encendió la chispa que habían tratado de soportar durante bastante tiempo. Odiaban la abstinencia, pero era un deber.

En silencio se retiraron de allí a la recamara que sabían, seguía siendo de Dick –La más cercana–, como pudieron se quitaron esa pijama (Kigurumi Dick, Kigurumi) y procedieron a amarse hasta que sus cuerpos dijeron basta y cayeron como roca. 


End file.
